Angie Lopez
Angela "Angie" Palmero Lopez is a main character and deuteragonist on the sitcom, George Lopez. Her current age would be 45 years of age. On the ABC-TV series George Lopez, Angie is played by Constance Marie. Personality Angie is a loving wife, mother and a general selfless and friendly person. She is always willing to help any person in need out of wanting to be a good person. She is very sensitive about many things and while she is smart and more level-headed than George, could occasionally be naively idealistic. While her belief in the best in people turns out to be correct, other times she proves be harshly wrong. The times she's wrong is mainly when it comes to Benny. Biography Angie Palmero Lopez was born on May 11,1972 to Victor Palmero and Emelina Palmero. Angie is a wedding planner. Prior to this job, she worked as a makeup disributor for a company called, La Marie. She is kind and is often shown doing selfless deeds, and helping others. Angie is more strict than George and she insists that Max go to college even though he doesn't want to. She also tries to chastise those with whom she disagrees. She often playfully hits George when he says something he shouldn't and says he loses every fight between them. She has a sister, Gloria, and a brother, Ray, whom she does not trust nor like. She is a polite and confident middle-aged mom with a sensual side and is very dedicated to her husband. Angie's father, Vic, set up $20,000 account for her in the case that she ever needed to leave her husband. She once withdrew the money early in the marriage after planning to leave with her and George's two kids, Carmen & Max, after he told her that George's mother, who Angie disliked, was coming to live with them, but re-deposited it the next day and eventually told George about the account. She is seen as naive about worldly matters, but when George and Angie see who can go the longest without spending money, Angie wins. She is a caring mother who obsess about her childrens problems, excessively so. As the series progressed, her attitude towards George's mistakes becomes even more aggressive and annoying to a point of both of them having competitions over who does the most work. Angie probably had sex once or twice with George before she married. In The Valentine's Day Massacre, George said that the first time they made love, "what are the odds in Vegas"? Not many clues were given after this episode. Angie also happens to be powerful for a woman, as seen when she beats up a teenager in the episode "Sk8r boyz", after he touches her butt and says, "I've never done purple with an older chick.", referring to Angie's colored bracelets, in which she was unaware of the true sexual acts they represented. It was said she knocked out a couple of his teeth, his retainer and also made him cry. Relationships George George and Angie love each other dearly and have ever since they got married. Throughout the course of the series, their relationship does hit some rocky spots but they never give up on each other. Carmen & Max Being a mother, she is very protective of her children and loves them very dearly. She wishes to guide them throughout all their hardships and seem to be much wiser than George is. Vic Palmero Angie is Vic's daughter. She is a little bit of a Daddy's Girl as she has a much closer relationship with her dad than her mom. After her mother cheated on her father for a young rich doctor who she barely knows, Angie always stood up for her father and never forgives her for her actions. Ernie Angie and Ernie are shown to be good friends . Ernie has shown moments of being awkwardly attracted to Angie but never goes to a point where he tries to flirt with her or goes behind his best friend George's back. He is happy for the both of them. If George and Angie have a problem, Ernie is there to help with their relationship. Angie and Ernie deeply care about each other. When Angie's mother dies, Ernie is the first person to give condolences to and Angie has always been willing to understand what Ernie's problems are and do what it takes to help him. Trivia *Angie has been seen pregnant twice. The first time was in George Takes a Stroll Down Memory Pain in flashbacks being pregnant with Carmen. The second time was in George Searches for a Needle in a Haight-Stack in a dream sequence with a pregnant Carmen, Benny, and Max. Gallery If you want to see Angie's gallery click here. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Lopez Family Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Mother Category:Deuteragonists